Bella's Adventures in Disneyland
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Join the entire Cullen family, plus Bella, as they make their way through Disneyland and California Adventures on Bella's first time to Disneyland. Add a dash of Edward being his brooding self and one liners from a sleepy human and you have one hot mess.
1. Chapter 1

"You know," Bella started out, "that while I lived in Arizona I never went to Six Flags or to any other amusement or theme park while growing up."

Edward was hearing what she was saying, but didn't like where it was going.

"So I was thinking, since you won't have sex with me until after I am turned, maybe this summer I let you buy my way into Disneyland…"

"Bella, I don't," but Edward was cut off before he could say another word. Alice crashed through the bedroom door. "Did somebody say DISNEYLAND?!"

_Oh, god…_

"Bella, I think that is a wonderful idea and you know what? I have already seen what happens and you're going to love it there! I also foretell some rather interesting conversations that will take place!"

_And you mister better not try anything funny. _Alice shot towards Edward.

Edward returned the thought with a brooding look at Alice, who just rolled her eyes and crossed the room to Bella. "An entire Cullen trip to Disneyland, I don't think we've all been at once!"

"I can say I haven't been since the first year it opened and it was almost unbearable. You may want to keep a leash on Jasper."

"Oh pish posh Edward, you know he can break through a leash." With that Alice turned and left the room leaving Bella and Edward alone.

"Anyway, as I was saying before my sister interrupted, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean you're fragile and you could get seriously hurt on some of the rides there…"

"Edward, seriously, I'll be fine. If a 48 inch four year old can go on a rollercoaster that goes upside down and not get hurt, I think I'll be fine!"

"Well there is only one problem though."

"Which is…" Bella had it with the excuses from Edward at this point.

"The sun. Sunny California. Bright and happy. I sort of sparkle…"

"Oh, well that's an easy one, we go online look up California trends on dark and gloomy weather and have Alice pick us the best day to go and plan around it."

_She knows my family too well._

"And what about Charlie?"

"He'll be fine. Besides he was saying that he wants to get out of town and go fishing, this would be the perfect opportunity and not to feel guilty about it."

"Don't you think he may want to go?"

Bella laughed. "Charlie…Disneyland…I've never been. I think if he wanted to take me, he would have done it when I was like seven."

Edward thought long and hard about all of it. _If she wanted Disneyland, she'll get Disneyland, but she'll get it under my circumstances._

"Okay Bella, Disneyland is yours this summer."

Edward finished running over his idea with Carlisle.

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm pretty sure. It needs to be sleek enough to fit under jeans, not bulky and easy to move in."

"And she knows about this?"

Edward gave a strained smile. "Oh yeah, of course she does, she wants to be protected and not get hurt."

"This doesn't sound like the Bella I know."

"Trust me Carlisle, it's what she wants, I know I was shocked to hear it myself."

Meanwhile Alice and Bella were shopping for the trip. While logically she couldn't go to the beach during the day, Alice was still going to get a swimsuit. Alice held up a bathing suit, or rather a bikini, to put it more accurately a Brazilian bikini. "I think that you should wear this for when we got to the beach."

Bella bit the side of her lip and looked at the practically nonexistent suit. "No, I don't think that color will look good on me."

Alice beamed. "Silly human, this isn't the only color." Alice found a deep mossy green one. "This is the color for you and I am going to buy it for you!" Alice disappeared. "Well," Bella spoke aloud to herself, "looks like I won't need you." She replaced a brown one piece back on the rack and went off in search of Alice.

Five months later the entire Cullen clan, plus Bella, was on their way to Disneyland. Taking two cars Alice and Jasper took Bell and Edward, while Rosalie and Emmett went with Carlisle and Esme.

"Seriously Edward, you're scared of me going on rides designed for children while your sister does 150 miles per hour down the highway?"

"That's beside the point. I can have you out of this car in no time if need be, strapped into some metal, death contraption is another story, especially one that is in front of thousands of people.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What about the teacups, what's wrong with those?"

"You could spin too fast and fly out of the cup."

The entire car erupted into laughter, except for Edward. _She could fly out of the teacup? Seriously Edward you have issues. Did something traumatizing happen to you when you went to Disneyland?_

"No…"

The rest of the ride was relatively uneventful. The closer they got to Disneyland the more excited Bella got and the more Edward got tense.

"So, where are we staying at?" Bella asked the car.

"We're sta"

"Don't you dare finish what you're saying Edward Cullen or I will personally rip you apart."

"Oh, there's my psychotic girl." Jasper finally spoke.

"Okay then, secret, got it."

Just then Alice's phone rang. "Yes…Okay main entrance…3:00PM…Dinner 7:30…Got it…Bye." Alice hung up the phone and looked in the rearview mirror at Bella. "Everything is perfect and right on schedule for the Disneyland Virigin."

Despite herself, Bella gave a high pitched 'yay' and looked sheepish afterwards. "Just a little excited."

A/N: There is indeed more to come. As a request from a friend it will be multiple chapters.

4


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I noticed a lot of people looked at the last chapter and added it to favorites or did author or story alerts. Take the time to add a review too; they are the most amazing things ever! Also, sorry for the long gap between chapters, were doing a remodel on the house and the computer has been unplugged for nearly 2 weeks. Not to mention, my dog got knocked up and now had five babies. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I 100% absolutely do not own the Twilight Saga or Disney. I just enjoy using them to fulfill my creative juices and make no money whatsoever off of this.

Bella dosed off for sometime, the last thing she remembered was driving somewhere near Sacramento and someone mentioning a candy factory. Coming to, she wiped the bit of drool that had escaped her mouth during her sleep with the back of her hand. Lifting her head she noticed an even larger collection of drool on Edward's grey dress shirt.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, it'll be dry by the time we get to the park."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." Bella pushed off of Edward and sat straight up in the seat and gazed at the rolling green hills of California.

"So, where exactly are we?"

"About fifteen miles outside of Valencia, from there it's only fifty more miles until we hit Anaheim." Alice spoke from the front seat.

Just then Bella's stomach gave a rather large gurgle, Edward's head turned slightly and he smirked. "I think it's time for the human to eat."

"I know just the place." Alice gunned the car on Interstate 5, pushing the seventy mile an hour speed limit up to ninety five. "There are too many cars in these parts to go any faster with you in the car."

A short while later billboards advertising for various fast food joints started popping up. One in particular caught her interest. As they drove through town she caught site of the food place she wanted, but it seemed that Alice had it already figured out.

"Tommy's, everything slathered in chili. I would recommend staying away from the double chili burger; I saw what happens if you eat it and it's a site I would rather not bear reality to."

Parking her yellow Porsche, the foursome walked as a group inside the diner, which was filled with quite a few people. They all got into line, which surprised her since she was the only one eating. Approaching the counter, Bella surveyed the menu. "I'll take a tamale chili boat, a regular fry, a medium coke and a regular strawberry shake." The cashier took the order. "Will that be all for you today?" Bella went to reply but Alice, followed by Edward and Jasper all ordered a different flavored shake and a separate cup.

Once Edward had paid for it all, they found a vacant table and sat down. "What are you guys doing ordering shakes?" Bella quietly asked. "Well. While we can't imbibe it, we can still savor the taste and spit it out." Jasper replied smoothly. "Besides it would look kind of odd if you're the only one eating."

"Oh."

Their order number was called shortly after and Edward and Jasper went to collect it. Distributing it all, Bella got down to eating while watching the three Cullens each take a sip of their respective shake, swish it in their mouths and discretely spit into the empty cup. Then they rotated the shakes clockwise and repeated the motion.

Finally done with lunch they made their way back to the car. It was then that Bella noticed how perfect the weather was for them and as she watched, the overcast skies grew darker and the smell of ozone thickened in the air.

"We best get into the car, we're going to be getting some rain in about five minutes."

And sure enough, no sooner had they gotten back onto the interstate did it start to rain.

The rest of the trip to Anaheim was relatively uneventful. Bella dozed on and off the remainder of the way and it wasn't until they were at the park entrance did they finally wake her.

Alice's sing song voice filtered through her head and her eyes opened a crack, enough to see the beaming faces of Alice and Jasper. "Welcome to Disneyland, Bella."

Bella's eyes flew opened and she turned in her seat, her nose pressed against the window. Outside she saw numerous kids wearing Mickey Mouse ears and some holding balloons, not to mention various colored ponchos, though the rain had let up for the time being she noticed.

And the entourage of all the Disney princesses, princes, animals and the like, not to mention Emmett waving like some crazed person, Rosalie with a forced smile and Esme and Carlisle the ever humble parents looking on; though she did notice that the famed Mouse was nowhere to be seen.

Bella heard a click and turned to see a camera flash. She sunk into the seat and covered her face. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You have to know my sister by now, Bella." Edward said.

Glancing back out the car window she noticed that the parade was getting closer to the car and without further lollygagging the Cullens exited the car. Bella was still hunched in her seat when her door opened and Edward's face came into view.

"You're going to be presented with a crown and a balloon and the parade will carry on until we reach our destination. You said you wanted to come to Disneyland, well, you got your wish."

"But, was all this seriously necessary? I mean come on, a parade for me?"

"Like I said before, do you not know my family, especially Alice by now? Come on, let's get going."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe, Bella took Edward's hand and he lifted her regally from the car.

From there it was a blur of all the characters shaking her hand, photos being snapped by professionals and the Cullens. An over the top crown adorned with pink and white crystals was placed on her head, a scepter with a balloon attached was placed in her right hand and in her right a bouquet of daisies. The parade swept past hundreds, possibly thousands of people, who all looked on in stunned awe at the welcoming Bella was getting. Trying to be incognito Bella walked as close as she could to the others and tried to stay out of sight, but she failed miserably. When Donald Duck stopped and turned to wave at the crowd, Bella ended up ass over heels on the cement right in the middle of Main Street. Edward was of course there and picked her up, along with the crown that flew some feet away.

Once righted again, the parade carried on and that's when she noticed the palms of her hands were bleeding and Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found. Glancing up at Edward she noticed that he had stopped breathing and his honey eyes were on the way to turning black. Sensing her gaze he turned down and smiled. "I am fine. Jasper is okay as well. They will meet us at the room in a little bit."

"Room? I didn't think that there were any rooms here at Disneyland."

Edward smirked. "There are two to be precise. One was right at the very entry way, made for Walt Disney himself. The other is for very special people, mostly sweepstake winners or people with a lot of cash."

Bella buried her head in her hands and tripped again, but didn't make it to the ground thanks to the helping hand of Edward. "Please tell me this trip did not cost a fortune."

Edward looked straight ahead. "That is not a concern of yours. You're here and that's the point. My family can do things like this without issue. Enjoy your time here, even if it gets a little overbearing. I know you're going to love it you do not need to worry about anything."

With the conclusion of that, the parade continued on down the road and Bella and the Cullens banked right. Cinderella and Prince Charming escorted them to Pirates of the Caribbean and right past the main line towards the exit. Walking up a steep slant they passed by what looked like a restaurant, though no one was presently dining; in the distance Bella heard canons blasting and pirate talk.

Cinderella and Prince Charming stopped in front of two large wooden doors and gave over the top, happy smiles. "On behalf of Disneyland and the Cullen family, I present to you the key to Disneyland and humbly invite you to the happiest place on earth and to the Disneyland Dream Suite!"

With flourish the two characters each gripped a knob and opened the doors.


End file.
